The Wiggly Big Show
"The Wiggly Big Show" is the eighth Wiggles video, and also the second live concert video, after Wiggledance Live In Concert. The live concert video was recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre in December 7th 1998, but released 10 months later in 1999. The backstage skits and the skits in the Wiggles World were filmed in 1999. This video won the 1999 ARIA Award for "Best Children's Video". Synopsis Pack your bags because it's time to go see The Wiggly Big Show! This video is recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre on December 7, 1998 for the "Toot, Toot!" tour. Starring: The Wiggles Captain Feathersword Dorothy the Dinosaur Wags the Dog Henry the Octopus Officer Beaples Song List #Officer Beaples' Dance # Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear #The Monkey Dance #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Tap Wags/Magic Club Music (mix) #Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea #Quack Quack #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wiggly Medley #Wiggly Christmas Medley #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (reprise) Deleted Songs #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) (this song can be found in the TV Series 2 episode "Imagination") Plot The Wiggles invite you to visit their website www.thewiggles.com.au and also to thank their sponsor at OzEmail Internet. The Wiggles, Greg Page, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field, introduce themselves. They're waiting for Officer Beaples, the policewoman. Everyone else is getting ready for the show. Captain Feathersword is with the mascots and the Wagettes. The Wagettes tickle him. Murray says let's wait for Officer Beaples, the policewoman's whistle. She blows the whistle and it's time for the Wiggly Big Show. * Song 1: Officer Beaples' Dance Wiggly Dressing Room Backstage Scene: Captain Feathersword says the show is getting started as Wags the Dog holds him with a wheelbarrow posture. Captain Feathersword then says, "Watch out, Skally-Wagettes!" The Wiggly Friends, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy The Dinosaur, Wags The Dog, Henry The Octopus and The Waggettes are doing some streches and excersizes while Officer Beaples, the policewoman, and three other officer dancers called the Little Beaples finish their dance and salute. The title appears for the video. Opening: A few letters "The Wiggles" spin of the other side, the blue "The", the purple "Wiggly", the red "BIG" and the yellow "Show". * Song 2: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car The Wiggles are driving in Wiggles World and then they appear at the concert, driving up the ramp to the stage. The officers bring out some traffic lights. The Wiggles get out of the car and introduce themselves. Anthony says why don't we sing some songs together? He asks Greg to move the car. Greg tries to start the car but it didn't work. Greg tries again. Oh no, it won't start. No toot toot chugga chugga. The Wiggles push the car to the back of the stage. Anthony falls over a few times while trying to push the car. Jeff says we'll have to walk everywhere. Murray say that's okay, and tells everyone that when you walk it's good to stop at the light, and look both ways. * Song 3: Look Both Ways The Wiggles do this dance with the officers. The little officers (Anthony calls them Little Beaples) leave. Anthony says the traffic lights are being moved away, so they can do the next dance. Anthony asks the audience if they can point their fingers and do the twist. Greg asks the audience if they can stand on one foot and shake their hands. That's great. Here's the song. * Song 4: Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Jeff plays keyboard and Murray plays guitar. * Song 5: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Jeff has fallen asleep! Let's wake him up. Greg says they'll count and do the wiggle fingers at the same time. 1, 2, 3, (wiggle fingers) Wake Up Jeff! Jeff wakes up and is flailing his arms around. They ask him what he's doing. Jeff says he dreamt he was a monkey and was doing a monkey dance. Greg replies that's a great idea, let's do a monkey dance. * Song 6: The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword is backstage. He's got his pirate hat, pirate coat, and feathersword. One of the Waggettes arrives and takes Captain's feathersword. He tries to grab it but the Waggette moves it up and down out of the way a few times. Captain chases the Waggette around the room. Anthony wants to talk about the animals. He wants to know if you know their animal friends, like Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, and Dorothy the Dinosaur? Greg asks if you know the friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword? Murray asks what we can do to get them onstage. They can use music. Let's play our magical violins and bring them out. They all pretend to play violin as the music starts. * Song 7: Silver Bells That Ring in the Night (instrumental) Henry the Octopus comes out first, then Wags the Dog, then Dorothy the Dinosaur, and then Captain Feathersword. At the end of the song, Captain Feathersword falls down. They pick him up. Anthony asks Captain Feathersword if he brought his hat onto the stage. Captain Feathersword affirms. What about his sword? Captain Feathersword has his feathersword. What about his magic pirate buttons? Captain Feathersword says that the magic pirate buttons are on his pirate coat. Captain Feathersword's Magic Pirate Buttons Segment: Anthony says if he pushes the first pirate button, Captain Feathersword's voice will change. Captain Feathersword repeats that, but Anthony pushes his button, and Captain Feathersword starts talking in a high-pitched voice like a chipmunk. Murray pushes the button and Captain Feathersword talks normally. He asks what will happen if he pushes the second button, and does just that. Captain Feathersword then starts speaking in a low tone and very slowly. Murray pushes the button and Captain Feathersword's back to normal. Greg arrives and asks Captain Feathersword a question. We know the first button makes his voice high and fast; he pushes it and confirms that. After pushing it to undo it, Greg says that then we know the second button makes his voice go low and slow; he pushes and confirms that, and undoes that later. Greg wants to know what does the third button do? As he goes to push it, Captain Feathersword turns around to Greg and says no, no, no; it's a very special button. Greg tries again but Captain Feathersword refuses, saying it's only for a special occasion. Greg tells Captain that it IS a special occasion right now because everyone in the audience is out there and knows about the buttons so far. Greg asks the audience if they'd like to know what the third button does. The audience of course wants to. Captain Feathersword then asks Greg if he's sure it's a special day. Greg says yes, so Captain Feathersword then says okay, he'll do it. Captain Feathersword, at last, pushes the third magic pirate button, and then some confetti from the top of the stage shoots out and sprinkles the audience. Anthony tells the audience to give Captain Feathersword a big clap as he leaves. Wags the Dog arrives. Jeff asks if we can have a dance with him. Wags the Dog then agrees. * Song 8: We're Dancing With Wags the Dog Greg Page then says that was great dancing, and then asks Wags the Dog to turn around and see who's at the back of the stage. It's Officer Beaples the Policewoman. She has something for Wags the Dog: a dancing stick for Wags the Dog and tap hat for Wags the Dog. Which means only one thing, Wags the Dog's going to do a tap dance with his nieces (which means friends or puppies), the Waggettes, called Skally, Flufffy and Cartwhelle. Wags The Dog then nods. * Song 9: Tap Wags/Magic Club Music Wags the Dog dances around with the hat and stick. Then the Waggettes, called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle join him. At one part of the dance, the Waggettes called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle crawl under Wags the Dog like a tunnel. Then Wags tries to do the same but can't do it. At the end of the dance, the 3 one and only, Wagettes, called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle form a pyramid and Wags the Dog joins in the pyramid the Wagettes, called Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle, are doing. Backstage Scene Segment: Jeff (in this backstage scene) is wearing a perfect purple pirate outfit. The Wiggles are going to do some pirate dances with Captain Feathersword. Jeff points out his pirate hat, his pirate shirt, his pirate belt, and his pirate boots. Jeff says that you are ready to do some pirate dances with the other Wiggles and himself and Captain Feathersword. Beauty! * Song 10: Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea Captain Feathersword moves around in a left way in his pirate ship with his pirate crew inside the pirate ship while the Wiggles are pirate dancing in red, blue, yellow and purple pirate outfits and costumes. Backstage: Wags the Dog is moving around the backstage. Anthony asks Captain Feathersword if he can quack, quack, quack with The other Wiggles and himself. Captain Feathersword does that. Anthony says we can do that too, everybody. Everyone including the audience quacks along: Quack, quack, quack. Captain Feathersword says that that is great. And then, he says, "How about cock-a-doodle-dooing?" Everyone follows along: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Captain Feathersword says "That was, er, great quacking and, erm, I know, cock-a-doodle-doing!" and then, he asks what to do now. Greg Page then everso and fantasticly really, REALLY replies that you and we can now all do some quack quack quacking and cock-a-doodle-dooing together! * Song 11: Quack Quack Backstage: Henry the Octopus dances around. Anthony Field invites everyone and everbody to clap and sing along and hopefully the Irish dancers will come and join everyone and everybody. Greg starts up the song. * Song 12: Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar Anthony introduces the Irish dancers by their names: Jessie, the leader of the Irish dancers, Reem, the backing leader of the Irish dancers, Joanna, the backing drummering leader of the Irish dancers, Kristin, the backing leader of the Irish dancers, Larissa, the backing leader of the Irish dancers, and Cassie, the backing leader of the Irish dancers. They're from the Halloran (Dance) School of Moorebank and Seven Hills, and here's Scott, the leader of the Scotland dancers, from the Currie School. Big clap for the Irish dancers. Anthony asks everyone to clap them off the stage. Backstage: Dorothy is so happy; she's going to sing the Romp Bomp a Stomp after "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favourite Dinosaur)" onstage with some make-up she's doing in the Wiggly Dressing Room before she does her big dance number with the Wiggles. Deleted Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) from the original Yummy Yummy and Yummy Yummy (re-recording). Anthony asks Dorothy the Dinosaur what dance she'd like to do next. She says the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Officer Beaples arrives. She and Anthony do some steps to the front of the stage. Then when Officer Beaples blows her whistle, we'll all start dancing. She does just that. * Song 13: Romp Bomp A Stomp Backstage: Captain walks and bumps his leg and toe against a chest on the floor. Captain winces but then waves to the camera. Anthony is getting hungry. Murray says let's sing about food, and have everyone do the actions with us. * Song 14: Hot Potato The Wiggles try to get the Big Red Car started again. Jeff and Murray push the car, while Anthony is in the driver's seat. Greg says that maybe all the singing and dancing is enough to get the Big Red Car started. Let's start the car. Anthony tries to start the car, but nothing happens but a bunch of noises. Anthony tries again, but no luck. Murray thinks we need a mechanic. But where? Let's go get the Wiggly phone book. The other Wiggles agree and leave the stage. Captain and Wags arrive and notice the Big Red Car in the middle of the stage. Captain says he'll move it, and climbs, well, falls into the seat, and gets stuck upside down. He calls Wags for help. Wigglehouse Segment: Calling The Mechanic: Murray has the Wiggly Pages and calls a really big phone for the mechanic, who responses on a little video screen, giving Murray some ideas. Captain Feathersword is in the Big Red Car while Wags is watching him from the side. Captain Feathersword has a great idea; he'll try to fix the Big Red Car all by Captainself. Captain Feathersword asks everyone at the count of 3, we will say "Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car," and hopes that will start it. 1, 2, 3, Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car. Captain Feathersword tries to start the car but it doesn't work and some purple smoke is coming out the back. Wags points that out to Captain Feathersword, and Captain Feathersword panics. Wags the Dog pushes the Big Red Car to the back of the stage. * Song 15: Do the Wiggle Groove The Wiggles, mascots, Officer Beaples and the dancers are all out. Henry asks if everyone can move their arms like this. Then they can join him in the next dance. * Song 16: Move Your Arms Like Henry Henry and the dancers leave. Backstage: Murray has some pom-poms for the next dance. Captain arrives with a cartwheel. He wants to dance but everyone's gone. Oh, they've all gone to get pom-poms. Captain says he'll start the dance and then everyone will join him; does that sound like a good idea? * Song 17: Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy The Wiggles and dancers come out with pom-poms. The dancers are dressed in similar colored Wiggles uniforms but the girls have black skirts and the guys have long shorts. Backstage: Murray notices Jeff is asleep in his chair. Let's wake him up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Murray compliments Jeff's clothes. Jeff replies the Wiggly tailor made those, and the others have theirs. Murray asks if there's a suit for him, and Jeff affirms. Murray leaves, and Jeff tells now that they've got razzle-dazzle clothes, let's do some razzle-dazzling. Murray wants everyone to stand up and have a dance with your children and the Wiggles. Everyone's dressed up in the Elvis clothes. Dorothy arrives. * Song 18: Wiggly Medley Wiggly Medley consists of the following songs: 1. Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) 2. Fruit Salad 3. Hot Potato 4. Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) 5. It's a Pirate Party 6. Rock-a-Bye Your Bear 7. Quack Quack Everyone takes a bow. Jeff has fallen asleep. WAKE UP JEFF! Murray says we're almost at the end of the show. Thanks to all the moms and dads, and all the children. It's time to say goodbye to each other. They walk around and wave goodbye. Everyone leaves except for Officer Beaples who introduces each of the mascots who come in and out: Captain Feathersword, then Dorothy the Dinosaur, then Wags the Dog, then Henry the Octopus. Officer Beaples goes to the back of the stage and puts her hands to her ears, expecting to hear something. Backstage: Santa Claus is giving a ho-ho-ho. Anthony arrives and is glad to see him. Anthony asks Santa if he can hear that: the clapping, the audience wants another song. Anthony suggests they do some Wiggly Christmas songs. He asks Santa if he could join us. Santa replies, "Jolly good!" Anthony will go get the Wiggles. Santa chuckles and says, "Merry Christmas, everyone!" On stage, Officer Beaples is jumping and running around and waving her arms getting everyone to scream. The Wiggles come back on stage wearing Santa hats. Murray says, "Well, everyone, it's almost the end of the year. Christmas is coming. Hanukkah is coming. We got our Santa hats on. Let's sing some Christmas songs together." * Song 19: Wiggly Christmas Medley Wiggly Christmas Medley consists of the following songs: 1. Have a Very Merry Christmas 2. Unto Us, This Holy Night 3. Feliz Navidad 4. Jingle Bells 5. Henry's Christmas Dance 6. Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus 7. Go Santa Go Santa, the dancers, and mascots all leave. Anthony asks Murray if he's had any luck with the mechanic. Murray replies he talked with him, and he suggested they put on their seatbelts on. All the Wiggles get in the car. Anthony explains to Officer Beaples what happened. The Wiggles try one more time to get the Big Red Car started, and it works! * Song 20: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (reprise) The Wiggles wave goodbye to the audience. They drive off the stage and then the end closing credits roll as they drive in Wiggles World again. Gallery WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles in website clip WigglesWebsiteClip2.jpg|The Wiggles' website and OzEmail Internet GlitterTransition.jpg|Glitter transition TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in Wigglehouse kitchen TheWigglyBigShowPrologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the Wiggly dressing room TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheLandWiggleFriendsintheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Captain,HenryandtheWagettes.jpg|Captain, Henry and the Wagettes MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Murray TheWigglyBigShow-ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|''"It's time for the Wiggly Big Show!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray GreginTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Greg OfficerBeaplesandtheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples and the Little Beaples CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|"We're just doing stretches and exercises." TheWiggleFriendsandtheWagettes.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and the Wagettes TheMaleWiggleFriendsandtheWagettes.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends and the Wagettes OfficerBeaples'Dance-Live.jpg|"Officer Beaples' Dance" TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWigglyBigShowTitle.jpg|Title card TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarin1999.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999-2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles arriving in the Big Red Car JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car MurrayandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg singing AudienceinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The audience AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony GregandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony GreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg trying to start the Big Red Car GreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|''"The Big Red Car's not going to start!"'' AnthonyandMurrayPushingTheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony and Murray pushing the Big Red Car with Greg inside AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony falling down JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray LookBothWays-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Look Both Ways" LookBothWays-ConcertTitle.jpg RedLight.jpg|Red Light TrafficLight.jpg|The Traffic Light Greg,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Murray and Officer Beaples TheOtherWigglesandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Officer Beaples LookBothWays-Live.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheLittleBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Little Beaples CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?") CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-ConcertTitle.jpg CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt.jpg|Kid in a Thomas shirt Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray playing guitar JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff waking up TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey TheMonkeyDance-LivePrologue2.jpg|Jeff talking about his dream TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg TheWigglyMascotsShirt.jpg|A little boy wearing the wiggly mascots shirt TheMonkeyDance-1998Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Murray playing his guitar GoldTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Takamine guitar CaptainFeatherswordintheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSkally.jpg|Captain and Skally SkallyintheWigglyDressingRoom.jpg|Skally CaptainFeatherswordChasingSkally.jpg|Captain chasing Skally SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue.jpg|"Do you know Wags the Dog?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue2.jpg|"What about Henry the Octopus?" MaleKidandTiggerPlushToy.jpg|Male kid and his Tigger plush toy (from Disney's Winnie the Pooh) SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue3.jpg|"Do you know Dorothy the Dinosaur?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue4.jpg|"Well, I was wondering, do you know our friendly pirate, Captain Feathersword?" SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue5.jpg|"I think we'll use music, music, music." SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-LivePrologue6.jpg|Anthony introducing "Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" AirViolin.jpg|Greg holding air violin MurrayPlayingAirViolin.jpg|Murray playing air violin AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAirViolins.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing air violins SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-ConcertTitle.jpg TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus HenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags the Dog TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group DorothyDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SilverBellsThatRingInTheNight-Live.jpg|"Silver Bells That Ring in the Night" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyBigShow-Wiggledance!Shirt.jpg|A kid in Wiggledance! Shirt CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Anthony pressing Captain Feathersword's fast button TonyHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Tony Henry cameoing MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray pressing Captain Feathersword's slow button TheProWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, I was wondering something." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|"We know your button goes high and fast." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|"And we know your button goes low and slow." CaptainandGreginTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|"Shall we press the third button?" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans ConfettiExplosion.jpg|A confetti explosion TheWiggles,CaptainandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Wags JeffandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-DecemberLivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" WagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-1998Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags the Dog" TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Greg,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|A dancing stick WagsandOfficerBeaples3.jpg|and a tap hat TapWags-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-ConcertTitle.jpg TapWags-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags doing a tap dance TapWags-WagsandtheWaggettes.jpg|"Tap Wags and the Wagettes" FluffyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Fluffy TheWagettesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes WigglyBackstage.jpg|Wiggly Backstage JeffasaWigglyPirate.jpg|Jeff dressing up as a pirate OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles as pirates OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-ConcertTitle.jpg OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-Live.jpg|"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSinginginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheOtherWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans AnthonyasaPirate.jpg|Anthony as a pirate WagsinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Wags in Wiggly backstage QuackQuack-1998LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg GregasaWigglyPirate.jpg|Greg as a pirate MurrayasaWigglyPirate.jpg|Murray playing guitar while dressing up as a prate QuackQuack-December1998Live.jpg|"Quack, Quack" HenryinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Henry in Wiggly Backstage (Notice that there's a blue coral) BucketOfDew-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Bucket of Dew" GregSingingBucketofDew.jpg|Greg singing BucketofDew-ConcertTitle.jpg ScottPorter.jpg|Scott Porter BucketofDew-Live.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" CassandraHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cassie LarissaWrightinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Larissa ReemHanwellinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Reem JessicaHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jessie TheWigglesandtheIrishDancers.jpg|Anthony introducing the Irish Dancers DorothyinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Dorothy giggling in Wiggly Backstage DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples RompBompAStomp-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony telling Officer Beaples to blow the whistle RompBompAStomp-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert title GregPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg playing keyboard RompBompAStomp-1998Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp OfficerBeaplesDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|Officer Beaples doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Captain Feathersword in backstage scene TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Murray HotPotato-1998LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-ConcertTitle.jpg HotPotato-1998Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWigglyBigShow-KidinTTTEShirt2.jpg|Another male kid in Thomas shirt TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyTryingtoStarttheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony trying to start the Big Red Car BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"Do you know what I think? I think we need a mechanic." Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags, Captain and the Big Red Car WigglyPhonebook.jpg|Murray looking up the Wiggly Phone-book MurrayonWigglyTelephoneinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray talking to the mechanic on the telephone WigglyTelephoneinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wiggly Telephone Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar2.jpg|"I'll fix the Big Red Car myself for the Wiggles." CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword telling the people about the idea Wags,CaptainandtheBigRedCar3.jpg|"1, 2, 3. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car!" PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car DotheWiggleGroove-LivePrologue.jpg|''"Push, Wags, push!"'' WagsPushingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags pushing the Big Red Car WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg DorothyandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples HenryandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry and Wags Henry,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry, Wags and Officer Beaples DotheWiggleGroove-Live.jpg|"Do the Wiggle Groove" MurrayandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry CameronLewisinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cameron HenryandLarissaWright.jpg|Henry and Larissa AnthonyandLarissaWright.jpg|Anthony and Larissa Greg,WagsandCameronLewis.jpg|Greg, Wags and Cameron Lewis JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CassandraandJessicaHalloraninTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cassie and Jessie TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-LivePrologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" CaptainandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-ConcertTitle.jpg GregandWagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends KristenKnoxinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Cowgirl Kristen JoannaMurphy.jpg|Jockey Joanna MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" MurrayinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Murray holding pom-poms GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy" GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-ConcertTitle.jpg GoCaptainFeatherswordAhoy-Live.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy" CaptainFeatherswordandLarissaWright.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Larissa TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans JeffSleepinginWigglyBackstage.jpg|"Oh no! Jeff's supposed to be getting ready for the next song and he's asleep." MurrayWakingUpJeff.jpg|"1, 2, 3. WAKE UP, JEFF!" JeffWakingUpinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeffinWigglyBackstage.jpg|"Hey, Jeff. Snazzy dress." JeffinWigglyBackstage.jpg|"Hey. Now that we're in our razzle-dazzle clothes, let's do some razzle-dazzling. Why don't you join us?" Jeff'sPurpleArmchairinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff's Purple Armchair MurrayinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Murray in Elvis Styled clothing WigglyMedley-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes AnthonyandMurrayinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Elvis styled clothing AnthonyinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Anthony in Elvis Styled clothing GregandJeffinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Elvis styled clothing TheUnforgottenWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg WigglyMedley-1998Live.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" TheAwakeWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in Elvis styled clothing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-December1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy singing "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheOtherWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing GregandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry GreginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Greg in Elvis styled clothing TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy It'saPirateParty-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" GregandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Officer Beaples Wags,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Murray and Officer Beaples Dorothy,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Officer Beaples Rock-a-ByeYourBear-December1998Medley.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" WagsandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray QuackQuack-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Quack, Quack" TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWigglyFriendsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends and Officer Beaples Captain,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Officer Beaples TheWigglesinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|The Wiggles in Elvis Styled clothing TheWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples JeffSleepinginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff sleeping (Notice that there's the toy lawnmower from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" TheAwakeWigglyGroupWakingJeffUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group waking Jeff up JeffWakingUpinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|"Awake at last!" TheWigglyBigShow-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggly Group Anthony,OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony, Officer Beaples and the audience JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue Let'sHaveaParty(Instrumental)-Live.jpg|"Let's Have a Party (Instrumental)" OfficerBeaplesandtheAudience.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience AnthonyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesActingLikeCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples in epilogue OfficerBeaplesActingLikeDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Dorothy DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy saying goodbye OfficerBeaplesActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Wags WagsandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags saying goodbye OfficerBeaplesActingLikeHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Officer Beaples acting like Henry HenryandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Henry and Officer Beaples in epilogue HenryinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Henry dancing OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow3.jpg|Officer Beaples confused PaulPaddickasSantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyandSantaClausinBackstage.jpg|Anthony and Santa Claus AnthonyinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Anthony in Santa hat OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow4.jpg|Officer Beaples excited OfficerBeaplesFallingDown.jpg|Officer Beaples falling down TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"How about a big clap for Officer Beaples." WigglyChristmasMedley-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Wiggly Christmas Medley" MurrayinSantaHat.jpg|Murray in his Santa hat WigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" TheWigglesinSantaHats.jpg|The Wiggles in their Santa hats HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-Live.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" AnthonyinSantaHat.jpg|Anthony in his santa hat UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-Live.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" AnthonyandMurrayinSantaHats.jpg|Anthony and Murray in their Santa hats CaptainFeatherswordinSantaHat.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his Santa hat TheWigglyFriendsinSantaHats.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in their Santa hats FelizNavidad-Live.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" OfficerBeaplesPlayingDrum.jpg|Officer Beaples as the drummer boy JeffandOfficerBeaples2.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples FelizNavidad-Live2.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing DorothyinSantaHat.jpg|Dorothy in Santa hat GregSingingWigglyChristmasMedley.jpg|Greg singing JeffandLarissaWright.jpg|Jeff and Larissa JingleBells-Live.jpg|"Jingle Bells" TheWigglyMascotsinSantaHats.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Santa hats Henry'sChristmasDance-Live.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" HenryinSantaHat.jpg|Henry in Santa hat HenryandJeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry and Jeff CameronLewisasSantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus arriving on stage WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Wags and Santa Claus Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-Live.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" DorothyandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus GoSantaGo-Live.jpg|"Go Santa Go" WagsandLarissaWright.jpg|Wags and Larissa TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples in epilogue AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Officer Beaples in epilogue GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in epilogue TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Reprise).jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" (Reprise) TheWigglyBigShow-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles leaving in the Big Red Car TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiglges in epilogue TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles in the end credits BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Big Red Car in the end credits TheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|The credits JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in end credits SydneyEntertainmentCentreLogo.jpg|A Sydney Entertainment Centre logo JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Jeff waking up in end credits TheWigglyBigShow-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|Greg singing in the credits TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in end credits TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in end credits TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in end credits TheWigglyBigShow-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles passing their friends inside a house TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Other Wiggles waving in end credits TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-WigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles passing Captain Feathersword's dockyard while in the Big Red Car OzEmailInternet.jpg|OzEmail Internet on billboard UK Version DorothyinTVSeries2.jpg|"In The Wiggles' World" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!Title.jpg|1st Title Card (the 2nd is the regular "The Wiggly Big Show" title card) We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-CorrectedConcertTitle.jpg|Fixed title card for "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" TapWags-CorrectedConcertTitle.jpg|Fixed title card for "Tap Wags" DotheWiggleGroove-CorrectedConcertTitle.jpg|Fixed title card for "Do the Wiggle Groove" TieMeKangarooDownSport-SongTitle.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" (plays after "Wiggly Medley") TieMeKangarooDownSport-UKCredit.jpg|Credit for "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" Deleted/Alternate Scenes TheWigglyBigShow-DeletedShot.jpg|A deleted shot from "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony in alternate scene AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|The audience in alternate scene CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Alternate1998LivePrologue.jpg|An alternate version of Anthony introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" (Located in the episode: "Food") GreginTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Greg in alternate scene GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Greg singing in alternate scene JeffinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Jeff in alternate shot TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|The Wiggles in alternate shot MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray and Dorothy in deleted scene TheWigglyBigShow-D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).jpg|Deleted Song: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) (Located in the episode "Imagination") AudienceinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|The audience in deleted scene DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy in deleted scene JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in deleted scene DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy in deleted scene GregPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg playing Takamine acoustic guitar in deleted scene DorothyDancinginTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy holding lawn-mower and Greg in deleted scene DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-December1998Live.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Dorothy GregSinginginTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Greg singing in deleted scene MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray in deleted scene AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony and Murray in deleted scene TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in deleted scene TheWigglyBigShow-Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|Deleted Scene: Dorothy's Split WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Wags and Captain in alternate scene WagsPushingtheBigRedCar-AlternateVersion.jpg|An alternate version of Wags pushing the Big Red Car (Located in the episode: "Friends") DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Dorothy in an alternate shot from "Do the Wiggle Groove" (Located in "Oh, Wiggles! Videos" trailer GregandWagsinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Greg and Wags in an alternate shot from "Do the Wiggle Groove" (Located in "Oh, Wiggles! Videos" trailer TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShowExtendedShot.jpg|The Wiggly Group in an extended shot from "Do the Wiggle Groove" (Located in "Oh, Wiggles! Videos" trailer TheAwakeWigglyGroupinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group in an alternate shot from "Do the Wiggle Groove" (Located in "Oh, Wiggles! Videos" trailer TheWigglesinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|The Wiggles in alternate scene (Located in the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas re-release) WigglyChristmasMedley-AlternatePrologue.jpg|Alternate introduction for Wiggly Christmas Medley (located in the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas re-release) GregandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Greg and Murray in alternate scene (Located in the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas re-release) MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Murray in alternate scene (Located in the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas re-release) Alternate Song Title Cards CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-RainbowTitle.jpg Rock-A-ByeYourBear-RainbowTitle.jpg TheMonkeyDance-RainbowTitle.jpg OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-RainbowTitle.jpg CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-RainbowTitle.jpg BucketOfDew-RainbowTitle.jpg RompBompAStomp-RainbowTitle.jpg HotPotato-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg WiggleGroove-ConcertRainbowTitle.jpg|Notice title is one word: Wigglegroove or WiggleGroove WigglyMedley-RainbowTitle.jpg UK Version Full article: It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Live in Concert In late 1999, Disney released "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Live in Concert" on VHS in the UK. Many people assumed this was a new video, but in fact it is The Wiggly Big Show with a different name and with In the Wiggles World added at the beginning and Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport replacing Wiggly Christmas Medley. Like the Australian version, this release has never been put onto DVD. VHS Gallery Wigglybigshow.jpg|Full cover Wigglybigshowinlay.jpg|Inlay cover WWCUKFullCover20150131_17591012.jpg|Full UK cover WWCUKFullCover20150131_18053934.jpg|UK inlay cover ITAWWWLICVHSTape.jpeg|UK VHS tape ITAWWWLICVHSTapeSpine.jpeg|UK VHS tape spine Promo Picture Slideshow TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|captain Feathersword TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes in promo picture LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture of Larissa Wright as Irish Dancer LarissaWrightin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture of Larissa Wright TheWigglyMascotsinDecember1998.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in Sunday Mail picture TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture4.jpg|The Irish Dancers TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture5.jpg|Officer Beaples, the Little Beaples and the police crew TheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture6.jpg|Anthony and Officer Beples MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPromoPhoto.jpg|Murray Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1999LivePromoPicture.jpg|Greg JeffinTheWigglyBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff TheWigglyBigShowPoster.jpg|A poster for this video and live show DarylSomersholdingTheWigglyBigShowVideo.jpg|Daryl Somers holding video on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" 11a.jpg|OzEmail Internet Advertisment made meanwhile this tour. Trivia *During the Hot Potato intro, there are bubbles shown in front of The Awake Wiggles. The theory is that Move Your Arms Like Henry was played before Hot Potato in the actual concert, and the order of them were switched in the video. *The stage is the similar to the one from Wigglemania Live in Concert, the only difference being this stage has room to park the Big Red Car. It could be the exact same stage, only they recycled and modified it for this concert. *The Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car song clip was remade in this video. In it, The Wiggles ride in the Big Red Car through Wiggles World. This version is also used in the re-released version of Toot Toot!. *At the end of Bucket of Dew, when The Wiggles walk onstage, but Greg walks out with the guitar (at the beginning of the song Murray has the guitar) because Greg plays guitar on "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) ". *During Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, The Wiggles don't appear onstage during the first verse because Murray didn't have his guitar. It had to be onstage so he could dance with it to Look Both Ways . *At the end of Look Both Ways, the Wiggles do a pose in which a photo is taken a year later. *This is the first video to show a prologue before the video title. *Drummer, Tony Henry from "The Cockroaches" makes a cameo appearance as one of the people after Anthony presses Captain Feathersword's fast button. *Jeff isn't seen anywhere in Move Your Arms Like Henry, likely beacause as the voice of Henry the Octopus, he had to voice him from backstage. *In the backstage skits before Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! and Wiggly Medley, Murray has a different haircut. In a bonus clip before the video, Anthony also has a different haircut. *After Wiggly Medley, a lawnmower from the deleted song "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" is seen while Jeff (the purple Wiggle) is sleeping. *A scene where the Wiggles try to lift Dorothy up until Murray suggests to take a deep breath after D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (appropriately named Dorothy's Split) is deleted because some people say it's similar to "Wiggledance!". *The backstage background is later shown in the electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work". * Jeff, Anthony, and Murray each push their song titles forwards while Greg pushes his titles backwards. * The instrumental version of Let's Have a Party plays in the background when The Wiggles say goodbye (1st time). * Anthony's brother, Paul, plays the mechanic while Paul Paddick plays Santa Claus in a backstage scene. * This is the first video where Anthony doesn't play guitar. * Before Tap Wags, the title car read "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" and Before We're Dancing with Wags the Dog the title car read "Wags the Dog" * The UK version of this video is sometimes confused with It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World and It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert since the titles are similar. * On the Australian inner sleeve. "Silver Bells that Ring in the Night" is mistitled as "Silver Bell" Inside Cover *Left side: Song list: #Officer Beaples' Dance #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Can You (Point Your Finger and Do the Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #The Monkey Dance #Silver Bell #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Magic Club Music (Wags' Tap Dance) #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea #Quack Quack #Bucket Of Dew #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Hot Potato #Do the Wiggle Groove #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wiggly Medley ##Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) ##Fruit Salad ##Hot Potato ##Can You (Point Your Finger and Do the Twist?) ##It's a Pirate Party ##Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ##Quack Quack #Wiggly Christmas Medley ##Have a Very Merry Christmas ##Unto Us This Holy Night ##Feliz Navidad ##Jingle Bells ##Henry's Christmas Dance ##Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus ##Go Santa Go *Right side **First row: Toot Toot!, The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video **Second row: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas, Yummy Yummy Goofs *The song title for "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" shows " Wags the Dog" and the song title for "Tap Wags" shows "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog". It could have been a processing mistake to "Tap Wags" and "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog". *'Backstage Goof #1: '''Then, after "Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar", in a backstage skit for "Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp", Dorothy The Dinosaur is in a backstage scene without any red and pink roses with a green stem on it and some leaves on the sides. But when the scene translates to Anthony Field talking, Dorothy The Dinosaur is already onstage with some red and pink roses with a green stem on it and some leaves on the sides. It couldn't be a massive mistake to Dorothy on the "Romp-Bomp-A-Stomp" song. **'Backstage Goof #2: 'In a backstage skit for "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy", Murray Cook is in backstage getting pom-poms ready to surprise the Captain. But when it translates to Captain Feathersword going on stage, Greg is briefly shown leaving to get pom-poms ready to surprise the Captain. ***'Backstage Goof #3: '''In a backstage skit for "Wiggly Medley", Jeff and Murray are shown backstage and Murray isn't in his shaking clothes. But when the scene translates to him thanking everyone, he has his shaking clothes on. *"Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus" is missing in the song credits for Wiggly Christmas Medley, even though it was being sung. The Wiggly Big Show Preview #Oh, Wiggles Videos (Opening Video) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:1999 Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Live video Category:Non-DVD Releases Category:Non-USA Videos Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:TV Songs Videos